godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Eir
Eir is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries located in The Mountain in Midgard. Norse Mythology In Norse Mythology, Eir a goddess and/or valkyrie associated with medical skill. Eir is attested in the Poetic Edda, compiled in the 13th century from earlier traditional sources; the Prose Edda, written in the 13th century by Snorri Sturluson; and in skaldic poetry, including a runic inscription from Bergen, Norway from around 1300. Scholars have theorized about whether these three sources refer to the same figure, and debate whether Eir may have been originally a healing goddess and/or a valkyrie. Combat Among the 9 trapped Valkyries, the struggle against Eir is more of a test of well-timed restraint and consistency rather than skill and quick reaction. While players might fail against hers sisters for being not fast enough, Eir cuts down those who goes drunk with their speed and recklessly rush their combo. Eir is able to use her bladed wings for a basic combo, tough she is unable to use advanced maneuvers like the Wing Thrust or Cyclone. Instead of ending her combo with a powerful follow-up attack like most of her sisters, she concludes by shielding herself with her wings, anticipating counter-attacks. Striking her twice or letting her keep the stance too long will have her launch a swift and unassumingly lethal attack, capable of draining 3/4 of Kratos' health in GMGOW. She might also shield herself without prior combo. This shielding move is considered a block, thus susceptible to Guardian Shield's Block Break (Double Tap L1). Knowing this is vital to efficiently fight Eir since she has a massive health pool and does not leave much opening otherwise. Aside from her bladed wings, Eir might use her Valkyrie mace to do a Pound and Swing combo. The pound move is AoE and should be dodged away from (Dodge back facing Eir), while the swing done diagonally from her upper left to her right down; this can be avoided by dodging to her left (Kratos' right). Lastly, she might take up to the sky and do a massive AoE attack that does massive (probably fatal in GMGOW) that cannot be blocked or dodged. The only way to avoid geting hit by this attack is to make her flinch during the wind-up; throw the Leviathan at her or have Atreus fire at her (Atreus' arrows unlikely affects her in GMGOW). Trivia *Eir is known as "The Healer", an oddity amongst the Valkyries as Eir was very quiet and calm. Where her sisters were violent, Eir was gentle, healing mortal and god alike. **One of the books in Kratos and Faye's cabin shows how to use leek, chervil, and a Hvðnn herb to create a healing salve in homage to Eir. *Eir's defensive maneuver of shielding herself with her wings count as a blocking move; Kratos can break the defense with the Shield Bash (double L1) like he could with shielded reaver. Taking advantage of this could save a lot of time, as otherwise, Eir's does not leave many opening in combat. The same strategy also works on Sigrun. *Eir's armour design is based on a bear.The Art of God of War Gallery Eir1.png Eir2.png Eir3.png References Category:Stubs Category:Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:God of War (2018) Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Valkyries Category:Norse Goddesses Category:Immortals